Drizella Tremaine
Drizella' Tremaine' is Cinderella's bossy older stepsister, Anastasia's older sister, and Lady Tremaine's eldest daughter in Disney's 1950 film Cinderella and its two sequels. She is portrayed as haughty, bossy, abusive and highly disorganized. She is bitterly jealous of Cinderella's success and beauty and often gets her into trouble. Unlike her little sister, Anastasia Tremaine, who changes her spiteful ways and develops into a kind and good-natured older woman, Drizella remains mean-spirited and cruel, never overcoming her hatred of Cinderella. In the sequels, though not in the original film, she is exactly like a younger version of her mother. Info Perosnality In the initial movie, Drizella is shown to be very selfish, spoiled and greedy, much like her mother, Lady Tremaine. Drizella's main interest is getting a man with lots of money to marry her so that she can be a socialite like her mother. To this end, she follows Lady Tremaine's advice in order to impress and avoid failing her. Drizella is the uglier of the two step-sisters, for, unlike Anastasia, she has not mended her ways. As a result, she has yet to be loved by a man. In addition, Drizella's treatment of Anastasia and Cinderella is cruel; she is very bossy and doles out verbal abuse--again, just like her mother. In Cinderella II: Dreams Come True, Drizella stated that Anastasia's love for the town's baker would have made them the laughing stock of the entire town, despite the fact that in Cinderella III: A Twist in Time, she and her mother end up becoming scullery maids for the rest of their lives. 'Stroy' Drizella and her mother constantly plot to ruin Cinderella, and have no qualms about hurting her feelings. Lady Tremaine is well aware of her older daughter's harsh and cold-hearted--and even violent--mannerisms, and can trigger Drizella's anger with a mere handful of casually-delivered words. In a particularly distressing scene in the original film, as Lady Tremaine and her jealous daughters prepare to leave for the Prince's ball, Cinderella appears wearing her beautiful homemade gown. Lady Tremaine notes that Cinderella is wearing a pearl necklace that belonged to Drizella, whom had rejected it on the claim that she was sick of the sight of it. After Lady Tremaine casually points out to Drizella that the necklace adds a charming touch to the dress, the stepsister flies into a rage and yanks the necklace from Cinderella's neck. She, along with Anastasia, proceeds to lunge upon Cinderella and tears her gown to rags, leaving her devastated. At the ball, Drizella and her sister fail to make an impression on the Prince, who instead falls for Cinderella, who had a new and even more beautiful gown created by her Fairy Godmother. Though reasonably stunned, neither Drizella nor her sister recognize Cinderella. Some time after the ball, Drizella is one of the many women who attempt to try on the glass slipper, but her large foot is impossible to fit. In the second film later on throughout the series, Drizella turns on Anastasia and torments her, being able to physically intimidate her. Although she seems to be awed by her during the story An Uncommon Romance, after Anastasia openly rebelled against their overbearing mother and told her she was in love with a baker of low-birth and that she was happier with him than she would ever be with the wealthy suitor Lady Tremaine had hoped she would encounter at another palace ball. Angered, Lady Tremaine stormed off, leaving Drizella stunned, though she sided with her mother and returned home with her. In the third film, unlike Anastasia, who eventually liberates herself from her mother's domination, Drizella obeys her mother's every order and schemes with her to undermine her hated stepsister, Cinderella. She is also unconcerned with being the one to wed the Prince, knowing that if Anastasia marries the Prince she will get the social standing and wealth she and her mother desire. However, they are foiled by Anastasia and as punishment, they are removed of their wealth and status and are reduced to working as scullery maids in Cinderella's palace. In Kingdom Hearts Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep When a ball is held at the Castle of Dreams, all unmarried women are invited for the prince to find a bride. Drizella, along with Anastasia and Lady Tremaine, attempted to keep Cinderella from going along by giving her endless chores to finish and preventing her from finding a suitable dress. When Ven and Jaq make it for her, she and Anastasia tear it apart saying she had stolen their materials. But their plot failed when the Fairy Godmother makes a new dress for her and a pumpkin carriage to transport her to the ball. She is unable to identify Cinderella during the party because she is too far away from their direction. After the ball, Prince Charming asks the Grand Duke to search for Cinderella with the glass slipper. When he finally reaches their house, she attempts to make shoe fit her oversized foot, but Cinderella proves to be the one. Lady Tremaine then summons a powerful Unversed to kill Cinderella. This act, however, causes a firebomb to drop on the three women, blowing them away. Against Sora's Team When her mother joins Maleficent, she joins also and gains control of the Heartless to destroy Sora's team. Category:Cinderella characters Category:Magic Users Category:Darkness Category:Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Movie characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Kilala Princess characters Category:Maleficent's Team Category:Teenagers Category:Grumpy characters Category:Rude characters Category:Bullies Category:Daughters Category:Females Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters